Wraith
The Wraith is the third playable Monster in Evolve ''coming on release. It is an elusive monster that specialises in stealth, using it both offensively and defensively. Wraith is unlocked after completing Tier 1 of Kraken's abilities. Biology ''Wraith is the stealthy assassin. She’s an alien Monster who warps around the battlefield, ripping into her enemies with her blade-claws. She can hit – then run – before you even see her coming. Being the only classified female (likely due to a lack of sexual dimorphism in the species), the Wraith is the most unearthly looking of all currently known monsters. The creature's body features a vaguely feminine torso, has no visible eyes, four arms (scythes for the upper pair and claws for the lower pair), and three tendril-like legs. This bizarre morphology is coupled by a matching set of unfathomable powers. Instead of feeding directly, the Wraith flays its fallen prey violently using psychic energy and 'drinks' them. This parallels with the feeding habits of the common house-fly. When 'drinking' its prey, its forehead will glow. The Wraith has considerably less health and armor than other monsters but it compensates with extraordinary agility, able to teleport across the map, create decoys, abduct hunters and use impossibly fast attacks. Movement The Wraith moves around by floating just above the ground in a serpentine motion, making very little noise. She only touches the ground when she crouches to stalk her prey. She can climb walls quickly with the help of her scythes. Pressing the jump button will cause Wraith to quickly dash in the direction she's moving, making her a very swift opponent. This however leaves a trail of white particles, giving the hunters a chance to keep track of her movements. It also disables the personal cloak gained by the Decoy ability. Abilities Warp Blast Allows Wraith to travel, almost instantly, to the targeted position and create a small explosion wherever it lands. This deals damage to everything around the blast and will knock targets back. Abduction Wraith will teleport to a target, grab it and teleport back to the initial position with it while doing damage. It is excellent for separating a hunter from the rest of the team and quickly execute it with minimal distraction. Decoy The Wraith creates a decoy as a diversion, while becoming invisible. The decoy will attack wildlife and hunters but disappears after a certain amount of time. The decoy moves in the direction Wraith is facing when activated, and leaves a barely visible trail of dust in it's wake, giving hunters a hint of it's false nature. A very versatile ability as it can be used for both escaping and attacking. Using Supernova or warping will disable the decoy, leaving you visible to hunters and wildlife. Supernova The Wraith cages itself and any hunters caught in the radius inside a small arena while also buffing herself with a lethal combination of extra damage and attack speed, effectively transforming into a furious storm of attacks. The supernova grants the same perks to the decoy, allowing for Wraith and her decoy to attack simultaneously for devastating results. Leaving the small arena will rid you of your ability, and the arena will disappear. Progression Wraith Hunting Wraith changes the rules for the hunters. The first thing that one has to understand is that while the other monsters prefer a style of attack that favors direct confrontation the Wraith is first and foremost a strategy fighter, favoring hit and run tactics. Hunters that can cut her off for a dose decent damage dealing. *Warp Blast will cause the Wraith to pull back while they pick their target, which will be directly in front of her, so another dose of side step will be in order, and there will be a cool down so shoot while you can. *Decoy creates an almost exact duplicate of the Wraith, with the exception of a mist from the Wraith's tails that's easy enough to spot if you're looking for it. In this case you can either shoot the invisible wraith to reveal it or Maggie's / Griffins Harpoon Traps to tie the decoy down for a bit while you look for the real Wraith. If it's low on health it's probably trying to get away, or if it's higher on health it could be planning to double team the hunters. *Supernova is an attack that favors forward facing damage, the attack comes with a fair amount of warning with the fact that the Wraith starts to glow, strafe to the side while shooting if possible. Trivia *The Wraith is glimpsed in the Evacuation trailer for Evolve, teleporting to and then uppercutting Hyde. Another part of the video shows what looks like the Wraith in a test chamber, which is actually part of the Wraith Trap map. *Official descriptions often label Wraith as female. This is due to the inspiration the developers drew from creatures like mermaids and sirens. This can be seen in the general outline of Wraith, which has a vague hourglass torso *The Wraith is the only original Monster to have its own map. The behemoth also has its own map, but is not part of the original three monsters. *Despite the Wraith's strange morphology and stealthy nature, it still leaves tracks behind. * The Wraith's head will glow red under certain circumstances. Photo Gallery Gameplay Images 2K EVOLVE WRAITH SUPERNOVA.jpg 2K EVOLVE WRAITH SCREENSHOT 3.jpg 2K EVOLVE WRAITH SCREENSHOT 2.jpg 2K EVOLVE WRAITH SCREENSHOT 1.jpg 2K EVOLVE WRAITH DECOY 1.jpg 2K EVOLVE WRAITH CHARACTERSELECT.jpg 2K EVOLVE WRAITH ABDUCTION 2.jpg 2K EVOLVE WRAITH ABDUCTION 1.jpg Evolve-Wraith Screenshot 001.jpg Official Artworks Wraith_Elite_Render-logo.png|Elite Wraith Skin Wraith.png 3Wraith.png|Wraith Wraith-0.png WRAITH INFOGRAPHIC.jpg|Infographic Evolve-Wraith Artwork 001.jpg Wraith (Призрак).png Videos Evolve_Expert_Tips_for_Success_with_the_Wraith File:Evolve_Wraith_Solo_Mode_Gameplay_-_Nest File:Evolve_Wraith_Solo_Mode_Gameplay_-_Defend File:Evolve_Wraith_Solo_Mode_Gameplay_-_Hunt File:Evolve_Wraith_Solo_Mode_Gameplay_-_Hunt_2 File:Evolve_Wraith_Solo_Mode_Gameplay_-_Rescue Category:Characters Category:Monsters